


Cannot. Will Not. by Nightshade sydneylover150

by Nightshade_sydneylover150



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform, Resorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/pseuds/Nightshade_sydneylover150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After managing to survive the war, Severus attempts to retake control of his life… Though, whoever said it was only the Boy-Who-Lived who didn’t have control of his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot. Will Not. by Nightshade sydneylover150

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned any of this other than the plot, I would be on a beach somewhere enjoying a conversation with Alan Rickman and Severus Snape

“Albus, I may care for the boy, but in no way, shape or form do I love him.” Severus stated as he packed up his books and personal items from the old Headmaster’s office.  
  
A chuckle came from the painting above the desk. “Of course you love him dear boy! I do not understand why you are so determined to ignore your own feelings.”  
  
“Albus,” exasperation was evident in Severus’ voice. “This may be too difficult for you to understand, but I do not love him. I do not comprehend why you find it so difficult to accept that I view him as any other student.”  
  
“And yet you protected him for years.” Albus’ painting stated, eyes twinkling.  
  
“Yes, out of love, guilt, and obligation for his mother whom, as you pointed out numerous times, I killed.” Severus quickly sent his books into the suitcase on the desk, before looking up at the old man. Then the Potion Master sent out the killing blow. “I have never had a relationship with Potter, nor do I ever want to have one.”  
  
However, the old codger had the nerve to just laugh. “You are just fooling yourself Severus. Of course you want a relationship with the boy who could have been you son if you had made better choices.”  
  
“Albus do not take this the wrong way, but piss off.” Severus stated as he shrunk his suitcase and placed it in his pocket.  
  
Severus turned to leave, after ensuring that he had gathered everything he needed.

“Where are you going Severus?” Albus called from his painting.  
  
Severus smirked slightly before turning a little to face Albus’ painting. “I am resigning.”  
  
“But it's a lifetime position.” Albus stated as he moved through the paintings to ‘stand’ closer to Severus.  
  
“No,” Severus stated with a full blown smirk.  “Minerva is now Headmistress. So she will remain. I will be leaving soon to pursue my own future.”  
  
“No you will not.” Minerva’s voice filtered in from the office doorway. “Since you refuse to remain at Hogwarts as Headmaster, you will be taking over my position as head of Gryffindor and as Hogwarts' Potion Master.”  
  
The Potion Master looked at the Headmistress blankly.  She stared at him expectantly. Severus just stood his ground.

“No Minerva I will not. I will not be head of your cretinous house, nor will I remain here to be Hogwarts’ Potion Master.” The words were stated firmly and emotionlessly. There was no hint of emotion on Severus’ face.  
  
“Severus you promised that you would take any position other than Headmaster or head of Slytherin.” Minerva declared. “Have you forgotten that promise?”  
  
“Minerva, both you and I know that I stated I would think about taking a position at Hogwarts. I never stated I would do so.” Severus growled. “The war is over I'm no longer bound to stay at Hogwarts.”  
  
Minerva apparently decided to attempt to appeal to the dungeon bat’s better nature. “Severus you enjoy being....”  
  
Only to be interrupted

“Minerva you know that is not true.” Severus plainly stated reply. “I abhor Hogwarts. I hate teaching.”  
  
“Severus,” Minerva smiled, “your actions prove otherwise.”  
  
“What I have done, is out of a demented sense of remorse and obligation.” Severus raised his wand. “Now, get out of my way Minerva.”  
  
“Not until you realize that you have a place here.” Came the Headmistress’ reply as she ignored the wand Severus had pointed at her head.  She knew that Severus would not hurt her. Deep down, he must realize that he wanted someone to fight for him. “You are now the head of Gryffindor and reinstated as Hogwarts' potion master.”  
  
“Minerva, you are an imbecile!” Severus exclaimed, wand still pointed at the woman’s head. “I have no desire to remain in this hellhole surrounded by people who have hated me for years. I have no desire to be a head of your pathetic house.  I am neither a Gryffindor nor a teacher.  Now get out of my way you insufferable woman!”  
  
Minerva just continued to smile. “They didn't know you then Severus, now is the time to show them who you really are. Plus the Sorting Hat already has stated you would have belonged in Gryffindor if you had only allowed it to see you.”  
  
“I'd rather have stayed with my abusive, filthy-excuse for a father then to have entered the same house as those two bloodsuckers and their pet wolf.”  
  
“Now you don't mean that Severus!” Minerva scolded Severus. Really did the man not realize the honor he was being given?  He now had the chance to prove that he was a good man, teacher, Gryffindor, and, not lastly, a good father figure for young Harry. “You don't have to hold on to the anger any more, you are allowed to be yourself.”  
  
“I am myself Minerva.” Severus stated emotionlessly. “I never have been anything else. Now get out of my way.”  
  
“You are not being yourself! You are not being the Severus that Dumbledore trusted cared about the children!” The Headmistress exclaimed loudly.  
  
“Despite your belief Minerva, concern and general care about the children does not equal the desire to teach.” Severus stated blandly. “Merely, it shows that a person is human being who realizes that children are people too.”  
  
The witch seemed to ignore Severus’ words. Or dismiss them.

“Severus why are you so desperate to run? Is this because of Harry? Surely you realize he wants to get to know the person who loved his mother?  Who protected him for years?” Severus wondered if the woman enjoyed asking him a barge of questions.  
  
“Of course it is about Harry,” chimed Albus. The younger wizard wondered if it would ever be possible to silence the old goat.  “Severus got angry when I told him he obviously loves the boy.”  
  
“What Minerva, your protégé, and you fail to realize Albus is that care does not equate love. As I have told you multiple times, Dumbledore, one can have concern for another person out of respect of a friend's memory.”  
  
“Hogwash!” Minerva and Albus cried at the same time. 

But it was Minerva who carried on, “Severus just admit...”  
  
Severus had had enough.

“Silencio.  Oblivate.” The spells came in rapid succession, leaving the potion master to merely give the Headmistress direction. “You were just letting me pass headmistress and wishing me well on my travels.”

“Sever…” Albus started only for Severus to discover silencio does work on paintings.  
  
“Severus finished collecting your things?” Minerva stated pleasantly. Severus merely nodded. “Well you better be on your way.”  
  
“Thank you Minerva.” Severus bowed his head slightly. “It has been a pleasure working with you. I bid you good adieu.”  
  


As Severus walked out of the office, he could hear Minerva talking to the other headmasters.  They wouldn’t give him away, knowing the strain that Hogwarts had caused him, but one would.  Severus sped up. 

Just before he was out of earshot he heard, “Albus, why have you been silenced?”  
  
Severus ran.

**_STS/HJP/STS_** / ** _HJP_**  
  


“Professor Snape!” Came the cry of his most hated student.

Severus had almost made it to the gates before Lily’s son caught up to him. ‘Damn it all.”

“Potter go away!  There is nothing here to tempt your curiosity.” Severus stated as he continued to walk towards the gates and freedom. Only to be grabbed by his old friend’s demon spawn.  
  


“Why are you down here when you’re supposed to move into your tower rooms near Gryffindor?” The hideous blend of his love and his enemy demanded. “Why are you acting as if you are running away?”  
  
“I have no plans of remaining at Hogwarts, Potter. I have tenured my resignation.” Severus stated, for the first time facing Gryffindor’s Golden Boy. “You are finally free of 'The greasy git' Potter. Enjoy your last year of school.”  
  
“No! You can’t leave!” The brat exclaimed, this time grabbing both of Severus’ shoulders. “Mom said you are supposed to stay and protect me! How can you protect me when you are running away?”  
  
Severus sneered. “There is nothing you need protected from now. You never wanted my protection any ways, Potter. Now, **_release_** me.”  
  
“That was before I knew...”  
  
Severus interrupted the boy. “You were never supposed to know Potter. The only reason why I gave you those memories was because I was dying. Now get out of my way, Potter!”  
  
“No! It’s Harry! You are supposed to stay and live here. You are supposed to tell me about my mother!  You are supposed to be the father figure I need!” The snot growled and attempted to shake the older wizard.  
  
“I have no desire or reason to stay Mr. Potter.” Severus’ voice was deadly calm and extremely silky. “Now move before I make you move.”  
Harry raised the Elder Wand and pointed it at Severus. “I still have the elder wand. I can force you to stay.”  
  
Severus sneered once more. “You don't have it in you, Potter. Even that idiot you call a dog father would know to not use that wand. It’s a danger to all.  Have you learned nothing about what happens when you try to mess with the forces of nature?”  
  
“I will to make you stay with me! You are supposed to stay with me!” Potter cried out. “You are supposed to teach and act as a guide to me about the wonders the wizarding world has to offer me!”  
  
“Stupefy, petrificus totalus.” The Potter boy never saw it coming. 

Severus lowered his ebony wand. "Sorry Mr. Potter, I am no longer interested in the wizarding world, its ' ** _wonders_** ,' its leaders, or **_you_**." Snape stated looking hard at Harry. " ** _Your_** safety is no longer my concern....”

Before Severus could continue, he was interrupted by a female voice. 

“Immobilius.”

Minerva moved out of the shadows. “You shouldn't have tried to leave Severus. You will stay. You will be the Head of Gryffindor, as you were supposed to be before, and you will interact with Mr. Potter.”

Severus watched from his frozen position as she undid his spell work on the spoiled brat.

And he began to plan.

This story archived at <http://www.potionsandsnitches.org/fanfiction/viewstory.php?sid=2915>  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a P&S challenge I posted. I created after reading and being inspired by a lovely story called “Heart of A Guardian” by thewandcrafter.


End file.
